


Nicole's Suspenders

by thewritingsloth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexy Time, no wynonnus interruptus!, the suspenders are almost a character in their own right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Nicole comes home. She's wearing suspenders. Waverly likes it a lot...





	Nicole's Suspenders

**Author's Note:**

> Back for some more Wayhaught goodness, enjoy!

The visit of highly-placed, important friends of Sheriff Nedley had brought this on, really. It was kind of their fault, or so Nicole would say later to Waverly.

She had been showing off the Purgatory offices, and now she was indulging herself in a few snacks before going home, along with the others. She was chatting with Lonnie about a bar fight he’d been called on when she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket. Excusing herself, she made her way to an empty corner of the station. A smile appeared on her face when she saw the caller’s name.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Hi officer, I’m good and you?"

"Good too, we’re having an impromptu snack party. How was your day?"

"Oh, the usual, reading a few important things, making sure Wynonna doesn’t randomly set herself on fire with the new cooking stoves, nothing extraordinary."

Nicole could see Waverly’s smile all the way from where she was. A chuckle escaped the redhead.

"I see!"

A comfortable silence settled between them, before Waverly said:

"Are you coming by tonight? Wynonna’s not home, if you needed a reason to justify your visit…"

Nicole smiled.

"Since when do I need an excuse? I’ll be at the homestead in half an hour."

"Great! Looking forward to seeing you…"

"So do I. See you in a few, Waves."

"See you soon!"

She hung up and went to start saying goodbye to the others.

 

* * *

 

A knock on the front door made Waverly put down her book on swear words in ancient Greece. She smiled and went to open the door, finding her girlfriend waiting on the other side, a similar expression of affection drawn on her face. Waverly stepped aside so Nicole could enter, the officer discarding her coat and hanging it in the hallway. Waverly stepped closer and pressed a tender kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

And that’s when she noticed it. Waverly’s eyes must have marked her surprise, because Nicole asked:

"Waves, is there something wrong? Why are you staring at me?"

The brunette’s fingers reached for the fabric, pulling Nicole flush against her. The officer let out a surprised yelp.

"You’re wearing suspenders…"

Still confused, Nicole cocked her head to the side:

"I… I am, why?"

Waverly smirked at the taller woman, a dangerous look into her eyes.

"You look amazing with them…"

"Well, thank you", said Nicole with a shy smile, brushing a strand of red hair falling in front of her eyes.

Waverly’s hands travelled to her girlfriend’s lower back.

"I like the suspenders so much, that I think…"

A short pause allowed Nicole’s sigh as Waverly pressed a kiss to her throat before continuing:

"I think I’d like to see you with them and nothing else on, Officer."

The words made Nicole choke on air as a wave of heat shot through her body, now very aware of Waverly’s warmth against her. The redhead briefly looked around the homestead, silently quizzing her girlfriend. Waverly smiled softly:

"No one to interrupt us this time."

Very satisfied with this answer, Nicole slid her arms around Waverly’s petite frame before lifting her up and heading to the bedroom. The giggles of her girlfriend filled her ears, and Nicole wondered how it was possible to go from a naughty suggestion to innocent laughing in such a short time. But then again, Waves always found ways to surprise her. Not that she was complaining, of course.

Carefully, she set Waverly on the bed before crawling on it herself, tickling her girlfriend’s sides as she did, loving the happy sounds greeting her ears. It wasn’t long before she felt a tug on her suspenders.

"As much as I enjoy your tickling, I’d rather be doing something else, Nicole."

The redhead smiled before setting herself more comfortably on top of the petite frame beneath her, meeting Waverly’s lips for a kiss that promised more. Nicole felt warm hands travelling on her back, quickly pulling her shirt out of her uniform pants, the suspenders blocking the entire removal of the clothing, making the officer frown. When the kiss was over, she looked at Waverly with curious eyes:

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean…"

The brunette cut her off, unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt before pulling down the suspenders to throw the piece of clothing away. She gave the redhead a cheeky smile as she put the same suspenders back in their place.

"What about my pants?"

"You’re putting too much thought into this, Nicole. Here, let me show you what I had in mind…"

Nicole found herself flipped over, her back landing on the mattress with a thump as Waverly flashed her a grin. The brunette slowly started to remove her blouse, button by button, not letting Nicole touch her. The warmth of the body on top of hers and her desire was making the officer sweat slightly, her forehead frowning with concentration as she observed her girlfriend. Unknowingly, Nicole’s right hand reached out to touch Waverly’s now bare skin, the softness of it contrasting with the baby blue lace of her bra. A swat prevented the redhead from achieving her goal, and she let out a grunt.

"Patience will be rewarded, Officer."

Another grunt, and Waverly chuckled.

"I shall speed things up, then. No problem for me…"

The petite brunette was out of her clothes in a flash, leaving Nicole’s mouth dry as she did her best not to stare at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Her own remaining clothing was suddenly bothering the officer.

Waverly made her way back to bed, climbing over her girlfriend once again and setting on Nicole’s hips, giving the slightest hint of pressure to the woman beneath her.

"Waves…"

"I know, Nic, I know. Get on top, would you?"

Nicole gladly obeyed, still wondering what the brunette’s plans were, and looking forward to taking off her pants more and more with each passing second. She pressed her weight on Waverly’s body, her fingers going to rest on her thighs, gently caressing the skin. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, and bent down to tease her breasts with kisses. Encouraged by Waverly’s reactions, Nicole kept on, before the brunette pulled on the suspenders once again, making the redhead look at her.

"Keep going… But lower?"

Nicole laughed at Waverly’s suddenly shy expression, the seductress attitude vanished in a second. She was such a precious girl. The two exchanged a sweet, quick kiss before Nicole’s fingers travelled to Waverly’s inner thighs, getting closer to where the brunette wanted them. The redhead’s mouth set out to press kisses on the brunette’s throat, neck, collarbone, everywhere she could reach as her fingers finally slipped through wet folds. A moan echoed through the bedroom, the sound making the hairs on Nicole’s arms stand out. After more gentle touches, Nicole finally started making circles on Waverly’s clit as the brunette yanked on her suspenders once more, putting a smile on the officer’s face as she did so.

Nicole loved these moments, away from every crazy, unbelievable thing that Purgatory was full of, away from everything, except from Waverly. Yes, the sex was great, but their intimate connection was the source of Nicole’s satisfaction. She felt joyful every single time she had the opportunity to show Waverly how much she loved her, the opportunity to make her feel good.

More sweet moans ringed into Nicole’s ears as she pushed a finger inside of her girlfriend, her lips tickling the top of her breasts.

"Nicole, right there…"

The redhead added a second finger, knowing exactly what her lover needed, what she craved. Their eyes met, and Waverly’s small smile warmed Nicole’s heart. She picked up the pace, surprising Waverly in the best of ways, earning her another tug on her suspenders. Nicole was entirely transfixed by her girlfriend: every shaky breath, every twitchy muscle.

A well-aimed thrust made the brunette close her eyes, Nicole noticing how close her girlfriend was getting.

"Come on, baby…"

Waverly let out a groan, squeezing Nicole’s suspenders as she tightened around her lover’s fingers. Watching her reach her peak, Nicole never let down her ministrations, coaxing Waverly through her orgasm, a smirk on her face as she watched the brunette shakily wipe off the sweat of her forehead.

"That was…"

The officer gently removed her hand from in between her lover’s legs.

"I agree", said Nicole as she snuggled next to Waverly.

"Nicole?"

Nicole turned her head to look into Waverly’s tired, but satisfied eyes:

"Yes?"

A small hand made its way on her thigh.

"Keep the suspenders for a later use, okay?"

Nicole laughed, before nodding to her girlfriend.

"Alright, if that pleases you!"

Waverly shot her a dirty, smug look:

"You have no idea."

Nicole did her best to try and appear shocked.

"Waverly Earp!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
